The present invention relates to data storage systems. In particular, the present invention relates to a head suspension assembly for supporting transducers for reading and writing information to a data disc.
Data storage systems are known which include transducers supported relative to a disc surface for reading and writing information. Known transducer elements include inductive-type transducers and magnetoresistive ("MR") transducer elements. The transducers are supported via a slider coupled to a suspension assembly. The slider includes a bearing surface for lifting the slider above the disc surface. As the disc spins, air flows under the bearing surface to raise the slider (and transducer elements) relative to the disc surface to fly over the disc surface for read and write operations. The suspension assembly includes a load beam which supplies a load force to counter the hydrodynamic lifting force to provide a stable lift height and pitch angle for operation of the slider.
It is important for operation that the slider fly in close proximity to the data surface to provide the desired resolution. During operation of a disc drive, the slider may contact or slap the disc media due to vibration or shock. Contact of a slider with a disc surface may wear the slider and may damage the transducer elements of the slider. Contact between a magnetoresistive head and a disc surface may cause thermal asperities corrupting signals read from the disc surface. Thus it is desirable to limit contact of transducer elements supported at a trailing edge of the slider while providing desired read/write resolution for operation of the disc drive.